pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions
|image = Pokemon_Zoroark_Master_of_Illusion.jpg |caption = Poster cover |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Shin Fukunaga |written by = Hideki Sonoda |running time = |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS012: Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life |next = MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom |budget = Unknown |japan = July 10, 2010 |united states = |home video japan = December 17, 2010 |home video united states = September 20, 2011 |rating japan = Unknown |rating united kingdom = U |rating united states = Unknown}} Zoroark: Master of Illusions (Japanese: 幻影の覇者 ゾロアーク Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark) is the 13th Pokémon movie. It was released on July 10, 2010 in Japan. Summary The Pokémon Baccer World Cup. It is the most anticipated event of the year and, as hundreds flock to Crown City to watch the exciting competition unfold, Ash and his friends encounter a mysterious new Pokémon they have never seen before. But when the three Legendary Pokémon Raikou, Entei and Suicune suddenly arrive and begin rampaging through the streets, it's up to Ash and his companions, along with their new Pokémon friend Zorua, to uncover the secret behind the immense and powerful forces at work. What strange and dangerous powers are afoot in Crown City? Why did Celebi suddenly return after vanishing for twenty years? And why is the mighty Zoroark unleashing its fury upon the town? The quest for these answers leads down an uncertain path filled with peril—can Ash and his companions find enough courage, strength and friendship to unearth the mystery in time to save Crown City? Characters Humans *Ash *Dawn *Brock *Jessie *James *Officer Jenny *Grings Kodai *Karl *Rowena *Goone *Peg *Joe *Tammy *Ethan *Zoey *Paul *Roark *Gardenia *Maylene *Crasher Wake *Fantina *Byron *Candice *Volkner *Lucian *Flint *Aaron *Bertha *Cynthia *Barry *Johanna Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Infernape (Ash's) *Torterra (Ash's) *Buizel (Ash's) *Staraptor (Ash's) *Gible (Ash's) *Sudowoodo (Brock's) *Croagunk (Brock's) *Happiny (Brock's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Buneary (Dawn's) *Togekiss (Dawn's) *Cyndaquil (Dawn's) *Mamoswine (Dawn's) *Pachirisu (Dawn's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Misdreavus (young Kodai's) *Mismagius (Kodai's) *Shuppet (Kodai's) *Mightyena (Joe's) *Scizor (two) (Goone's) *Ninjask (many) (Goone's) *Bronzor (Karl's) *Raikou (shiny) *Entei (shiny) *Suicune (shiny) *Zoroark *Zorua *Celebi *Beautifly *Tangrowth *Murkrow *Grotle *Torterra *Snover *Abomasnow *Sentret (many) *Furret (many) *Swinub (many) *Piloswine *Mamoswine *Rhyhorn *Rhyperior *Doduo (two) *Starly (many) *Staravia (many) *Stunky *Skuntank *Gabite *Garchomp *Cranidos *Rampardos *Vigoroth (many) *Teddiursa *Ursaring *Rattata (many) *Raticate (many) *Nidorino *Nidorina *Nidoking *Zigzagoon (many) *Linoone (many) *Oddish *Yanma *Surskit (many) *Masquerain (two) *Azurill (many) *Marill (two) *Azumarill (two) *Sunkern (many) *Sunflora (many) *Bellossom (many) *Budew (many) *Shroomish (many) *Breloom (two) *Ledyba *Elekid *Electabuzz *Electivire *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Zoey's Glameow *Dialga (statue) *Palkia (statue) *Roark's Rampardos *Gardenia's Roserade *Maylene's Lucario *Crasher Wake's Floatzel *Fantina's Drifblim *Byron's Bastiodon *Candice's Abomasnow *Volkner's Raichu *Aaron's Beautifly *Bertha's Hippowdon *Lucian's Bronzong *Flint's Infernape *Cynthia's Garchomp *Barry's Empoleon Trivia *This is the second movie to feature Celebi, Entei, and Suicune. *This is the first movie that Raikou was featured in, as well as the three Legendary Beasts appearing together for the first time as actual Pokémon. *The movie included the first two Pokémon to be from Generation V. *When this movie was first shown in the United States on February 5, 2011 on Cartoon Network, it was shown with the first ten minutes of it cut. TPCi mentioned in an interview with one of Bulbanews' staff writers for Bulbapedia that they were not aware of it and the cut was without their permission. The first ten minutes are shown in future broadcasts starting February 16, 2011. *Shiny versions of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune appear in the movie. In the movie, they are nicknamed the "Crown Beasts". *This is considered one of the darkest Pokémon films, with having a shockingly evil antagonist, a more focused story driven plot, Kodai near fatally choking a Celebi, and the first on-screen near-fatal Pokémon death that was intentionally caused and it hardly had any Pokémon battles. *This is technically the first Pokémon movie to feature illusions, though some say that The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon was the first. **This was also the last movie Brock appeared in until the fully computer-animated remake of the first movie entitled Pokémon the Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back EVOLUTION. *There appears to be changes in the night to Zoroark throughout the movie, ranging from around 6 feet tall to over twice as tall as any person. Gallery External links *Official site (Japanese) *Official Site (English) Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Viz Media